elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Cairn (Dawnguard)
The Reaper In regards to the Reaper Temple thing, you can place Reaper Gem Shards in the pedistal, however I have only found one thusfar, and don't know exactly what it does. -Envy661 EDIT I'm not for sure either, I only found 2 & it didn't work for me either. I have search the web for info on this, but unlucky I haven't found much on that either. Since the Add-on just recently released the other day. : / EDIT - There are three reaper shards, and they are used to create a spectral enemy called the Reaper, who spawns with an army of Boneman and such. One defeated, they disappear as well. He drops an Iron Battleaxe and 3 empty (If I recall) black soul gems. He does not respawn. There may be a glitch where the Reaper Gems respawn on occassion. -Envy661 : If you use aura whisper, you can see the red aura of the Reaper and if you attack that general area it causes him to glitch out and wake up. I only had one shard. : Jimeee (talk) 00:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) A few things... A few things that need to be added to this page... -There are 3 unique spell books that can be found. Summon Boneman, Summon Mistman and Summon Wraithman the three. -After defeating the named dragon, he will give you a misc. quest to call him into Tamriel. He gives you the shout to do so. After calling his name in Tamriel, he gives you the first word of the Soul Tear shout. -I still have no idea what to do in the reaper chamber, but I know you can find scattered reaper crystal shards. -Arvak's skull is found on the other side of the wall upon entering, to the Northeast near a floating, segregated tower where a keeper is located, but not on the tower itself. -There are roughly 10 or so pages to Jiub's Opus. EDIT - There are three reaper shards, and they are used to create a spectral enemy called the Reaper, who spawns with an army of Boneman and such. One defeated, they disappear as well. He drops an Iron Battleaxe and 3 empty (If I recall) black soul gems. He does not respawn. -Envy661 Soul Cairn Detrimental Glitch. Soul Cairn Glitch There is a detrimental glitch that causes the player to constantly be harmed in the Soul Cairn, as if they were standing in the portal before turning to a vampire or Splitting part of your soul. I believe that it is caused by splitting your soul while standing in the portal taking damage. I am not sure if its the same for turning into a vampire, but it means you cannot speak to people and have to constantly keep healing. EDIT You also keep taking damage even upon completion of the Soul Cairn quests and leaving the Soul Cairn, effectively ruining your gamesave. EDIT This is not a glitch, it is a constant effect in the Soul Cairn. Eating a Soul Husk will temporarily stop the effect. However, when I went to the Soul Cairn as a Vampire Lord I wasn't even getting harmed. Maybe it doesn't effect vampires? EDIT As far as I have heard on the Elder Scrolls Forum, this may hold true. If you are not a vampire, something happens that prevents Soul Cairn from acting normally. In fact, I do not think it is a glitch either. I believe it has something to do specifically with Vampire Lord blood, meaning if you are not a VL, this effect occurs. -Envy661 (Not responsible for the entire post. Just this particular edit.) EDIT I'm sure its a glitch because there is conversation topics about how you're acustomed to the Soul Cairn etc that stops you from taking damage, the Soul Husks are used for negating the negative effects the Soul Cairn has on the living. I originally thought that it was meant to happen, but yet you can't have a conversation in there without dying, it is 100 percent a glitch, also more proof is upon leaving the Soul Cairn my character still took damage in Tamriel. The easy fix is don't stand in the portal to the Soul Cairn while turning to a vampire or splitting your soul. -Rams. This is my original post. Quest Open for Discussion. Jiub's Opus Pages Quest - that are placed around some of the important locations in the Soul Cairn. Go here for info. on this Quest > http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Impatience_of_a_Saint . Please feel free to leave comments below \/ Along with any other interesting quest. And here's my profile incase you need more help with this. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:U0nlyHateCuzUenvy Soul Fissures Does anyone know the purpose of the Soul Fissures? They appear seemingly at random in the ground, and "Souls" can be harvested from them (top left reads "Soul Harvested" when you do), but they don't appear in the inventory. Do they fill soul gems? Are they part of a Soul Cairn quest? Zero-G Mako (talk) 00:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) EDIT The Soul Fissures fill Soul Gems. Dragonheart reference? Southeast of the exit/entrance path to Soul Cairn/Volkihar tower, near a small black structure (relatively close to the entrance to the area), there is a dragon skeleton on the ground with a steel sword of shocks inside its mouth, with the sword angled such that its pommel is where the tongue would be, and the tip where the brain would be. This sound like a reference to that scene from Dragonheart to anyone else? Zero-G Mako (talk) 00:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re-entering the Soul Cairn (spoilers) So far, I have been a Vampire Hunter but upon entering the Soul Cairn became Vampire Lord. After completing the main Dawnguard questline in the Soul Cairn I cured myselft of vampirism so I could continue with the Dawnguard (Vampire Hunters). However, now I'm going back to do the Arvak quest only as I approach the Soul Cairn it drains my health like it did before I entered the Soul Cairn the first time. I'm also a Werewolf so I can't simply contract vampirism again and when talking to Serana I don't have an option to return to a Vampire Lord. Be weary of this, I haven't figured it out yet. 16:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Jurein You just need a Black Soul Gem in your inventory. It doesn't need to be filled. I did the same thing, same problem, that's all. I have done the same thing (became a vampire to enter then changed to werewolf) i tried the empty black soul gem and it dident work